


Like No Other

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Kaze stumbles upon Azura singing and is entranced by her voice. As they spend more time together, Kaze finds himself seeking her out more and more.





	Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr~   
> I absolutely adore Kaze/Azura and I'm so happy to write about them!

It was her voice that made him pause. A gentle song spilled out into the evening air, drawing Kaze closer as if tugging, plucking and pulling on the very threads of his heart with every sweet note Azura sang. A light shiver washed down his spine. He’d never heard anything like it before. Never heard her sing so freely, so openly and full of confidence. There was no audience, no battle, no watching eyes, nothing holding back the true power and grace in her voice.

And when Kaze saw her, golden eyes raised heavenward, a blissful smile on her face as she sang, his lungs emptied of air. He saw nothing but her, nothing but the light in her eyes. He didn’t see the branch beneath his foot as he stepped forward in a daze. The branch snapped, shattering the calm and Azura’s song as she whirled to face him with a gasp.

“K-Kaze!” Azura gasped, eyes blowing wide. She drew a hand to her chest in surprise, her cheeks colouring a soft pink as an embarrassed blush crawled up her face. “You gave me a fright. I didn’t notice you there.”

Looking at Azura now, her cheeks flushed, the polite smile on her face to hide her embarrassment, Kaze found that his brain had ceased functioning. No words came to him. He stood, frozen by her gaze, and couldn’t remember the reason why Corrin had asked him to seek her out in the first place. Instinct took over and replaced the mesmerised expression on his face with a genteel smile.

“My apologies, milady.” Kaze gave her a curt, apologetic bow. “I heard your singing and was enchanted. I couldn’t help but want to listen to such a beautiful voice.”

Azura’s smile brightened. “Thank you, Kaze. That’s very kind of you to say.”

Her smile was as beautiful as her voice. Behind the composed mask on Kaze’s face, he was entranced. His heart fluttered away in his chest as if her song, her voice, that graceful yet fleeting smile on her face had cast a spell on him. He was utterly bewitched, entranced, stunned speechless that she would ever grace someone like him with a smile like that. It was hard to swallow. To reply. To say anything at all when he knew that someone of his stature should excuse themselves quickly and not deign to speak further but, by the gods, there was a spell over him.

“If I may be honest,” Kaze began, forcing the words out through the tightness in his throat, “I have never heard – or seen – you sing so freely and happily before. Your voice is such a gift, I have to wonder why you come so far away from others to use it.”

Kaze didn’t know what he was saying. The question formed before his mind had caught up with his tongue and he was walking towards her as if still under the magic of her song. Still charmed. Still pulled, drawn, towards her. He stopped a polite distance away.

“My mother taught me that song.”

Kaze regretted asking immediately when her gaze fell. The light in her eyes, blissful and glowing, faded as she turned to the horizon. Her smile, once free and radiant, became forlorn and heavy. Her eyes glazed over.

“It’s all I have left of her now.”

The pain in her voice was a stab to Kaze’s heart. A blade driven deep by his own words, his insatiable curiosity and complete disregard for propriety.

“I… I am sorry. I should not have asked.”

His heart ached. Throat clamped tight as he chided, cursed himself for asking, for being so lost in her voice and his desire to speak with her that he forgot himself.

Azura turned back to him with a smile. “That’s all right. It was only a question; you didn’t mean any harm.” It was a smile that, however faint, stole his breath once again.

* * *

 

 Kaze began to seek out that smile time and time again. He began to look forward to delivering her messages from Corrin or anyone else in order to be beneath Azura’s gaze once more. Every time he was rewarded with a smile. It didn’t matter to him, or his heart, that the smile he received was her just being polite. A smile of greeting. Of thanks. It made his heart lighter and his composed mask slip. He smiled earnestly, brightly, in return. His voice softened. He lingered, and she smiled.

Their meetings were always short. Always Kaze initiated the conversation and lost himself in her eyes, in her smile and her gentle laughter. And her laughter did wonders to his heart just like her song had. His heart was her instrument and her laughter played a never-ending concert that continued even after they parted.

Perhaps there was magic to her voice, to her song. Or perhaps she was the embodiment of magic itself, entrancing and bewitching even in the simplest moments. His heart had stopped when she approached him with a request and she graced him with a sweet laugh when he acted in surprise like they’d never spoken before.

He’d been so shocked, so stunned, absolutely speechless and frozen to have her seek him out first. And it was such a simple request that Kaze found himself wishing she had asked for more but he smiled at how kind she was, thinking of her nana who had taken ill.

He hadn’t expected her to burst into tears at the sight of a single flower petal that came along with the reply. Her eyes widened and filled with tears, her fingers shaking as she took hold of it.

“Milady! Are you crying?” His heart stopped when her eyes washed over with tears. “Is everything all right?”

Azura cupped the flower petal in her hands and swallowed a sob, a sharp gasp of air. “We used to pick these flowers…” she broke off with a sniff, tears falling as she blinked, “a-all the time! She taught me how to make them into flower crowns…”

Azura dropped her head to Kaze’s shoulder as she cried. Her shoulders shook with each sob, each gasp and sniffle as she tried to calm herself, every single pained sound a sliver of ice to Kaze’s heart. He stiffened, his arms frozen by his sides. He longed to wrap his arms around her, to hold her close and give her the comfort she needed but the tiny specks of his composure screamed at him not to.

“Milady… surely this should make you happy,” Kaze said, unable to think of anything else. His heart ached, his throat ached as if he were the one crying, as if the hands clenched by his sides were clenched around his neck.

Azura drew back from him with a sob. “It does. It’s just…” she trailed off when she realised just how close they were, how she’d left a damp patch on his shoulder. She snapped away from him with a quick step. “I’m sorry! I can’t believe I sobbed all over your sleeve…” She sniffled, and tried to bat away the remainders of her tears with her hands.

“Don’t apologise, milady,” Kaze said kindly. “Your tears showed how deeply you must care for your nana.” He offered her a warm smile, covering up the torrent of emotions churning inside him with his perfectly composed smile. His heart pounded in his chest, in his ears. He wondered for a frightful second if she’d felt the rapid beating when she’d leant against him.

She managed a slight smile and Kaze’s heart lifted. “I’m so embarrassed… I can’t believe I cried like that. Please, swear to me you will forget this ever happened!”

Kaze’s smile dropped. His expression became serious. “Milady, I am afraid I cannot swear to that.”

Azura’s eyes widened. “What?”

“The image of you crying, clutching my shoulder, will be burned in my memory forever,” Kaze said, letting his lips quirk in the beginnings of a smile. He spoke the truth with a teasing tone, eyes glinting with mirth. “I could not forget even if I tried.”

“Kaze, that’s not fair!” she gasped, mortified. “Don’t taunt me like that. At least promise not to tell anyone!” She pressed her lips together, a faint dusting of pink colouring her cheeks, though the glare she gave him was anything but serious.

Kaze laughed. He couldn’t help it, not after teasing her like that, after having her respond to him in such a way. His heart had grown wings. He felt free, felt strangely happy, almost euphoric, to act like this with her. “I guess you will have to be extra nice to me in order to keep my silence,” he teased. “Here. If it will make you feel better, I shall renew my vow of service to you.”

Sceptical, Azura studied his eyes for a moment. “Fine then, if you insist.”

When Kaze knelt down before her, she was smiling. Kaze rested a hand over his heart and lifted his eyes to hers, speaking with reverence. “Milady, I swear to always protect you and your nana even if it should cost me my life.”

Her smile brightened, removing all traces of her tears, and he couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

 

From that moment onward, Kaze felt drawn to Azura more than ever before. His eyes always sought her out, always lingering on her in the distance, his ears picking up her voice from across the room or in the heat of battle. She was always on his mind, forever in his heart. She affected him like no one had done before.

He hadn’t realised his gaze had been following Azura until Corrin laughed and caught his attention.

“If you like her so much, why don’t you tell her?” Corrin asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

Kaze’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. “I… I beg your pardon, milady?”

“Azura.” Corrin gave a nod in her direction. “You should tell her how you feel.”

Kaze blinked, stunned into silence. “I… what?”

His reaction made Corrin laugh. “Oh, Kaze. Just go talk to her instead of staring, all right?” She gave him a light push, and other when he protested. Reluctantly, with his heart in his throat, Kaze made his way over to Azura.

She smiled when he approached. “Kaze, there you are. Do you have a minute?”

Kaze nodded, finding his smile widening as he stepped close. “Why yes, milady! I am delighted every time you wish to speak with me. I look forward to our conversations. They are becoming a regular thing now!” He teased her with his words but there was nothing false behind their meaning. He spoke honestly with a smile, his heart squeezing whenever they spoke. A warmth enveloped him whenever she smiled.

“Yes, they are, but I wish you would stop acting so surprised all the time!” Azura shook her head, chiding him.

“I am not surprised!”

“Well, you’re blushing!” Azura pointed out. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for spending time with me. Whenever I find myself feeling out of place here, all I have to do is glance over to find you by my side. You give me a smile and, suddenly, you and I are the only two people in the room.”

Azura spoke with such honestly, with such a gentle smile, that Kaze feared his heart would run away from him. He softened at how open, how honest she was being.

“I know how you feel.” It was all he could say without his tongue tripping up and revealing something he shouldn’t. He was walking on thin ice, the fragile layer of his composure fracturing and cracking beneath her smile. One slip was all it would take and the depths of his heart would reveal itself.

“Kaze, having you near me makes me feel at home no matter where I am,” Azura continued. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a nervous squeeze, giving him a nervous smile. “I often feel alone but when I am with you, I know that I have at least one friend. I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

Kaze squeezed her hand in return, knowing that if he spoke, it would be with his heart. She gazed at him so earnestly that the final piece of his composure, of his fear, shattered.

“You’ve stolen the words right out of my mouth,” Kaze said. He stepped closer, taking her other hand so that he held them both. “If it was up to me, I would never leave your side. I would marry you if I could…”

The words came out before he could stop them. Azura’s eyes widened and for an excruciatingly long moment Kaze feared she would pull away.

She smiled and Kaze’s heart burst. “Kaze, I thought you would never ask.”

“You feel the same way? Really?” He was breathless. Unable to believe what he’d heard until she nodded, blushing beneath his questioning, his ecstatic smile. “Please, will you marry me, Lady Azura?”

Her laughter was as sweet as her smile, as sweet as her answer. “Yes, Kaze! Of course I will!”  

 


End file.
